The Perfect Setting
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Just Got To Read And Find Out For Yourselves My Friends :


The long day was almost over with, as the sun was slowly falling from the beautiful sky that it had brightened for all of China as well as the valley of peace. As the sun continued to fall from the sky it soon reached the horizon which was covered with blue ish/ gray ish mountains that had bright and white fluffy snow that lay atop of them which began to glisten nicely in the sun. Once it reached the horizon, the suns warm and radiant rays began to shine more into the sky than onto the ground, making the sky begin to turn into a warm and bright light orange with a little light blue from the night that was slowly creeping in as you could begin to see the little stars and the moon.

Now you figured that with the sky turning the way it was, all the people would be getting ready for bed to sleep the rest of the day away. But, you couldn't be more wrong, as in an open field which was completely covered by light and vibrant pink lilies as far as the eye could see. As most of the lily's you could see were fully grown with their petals blooming and glistening while others were still sprouting out of the soft ground that they had been waiting for to sprout out of. And in the middle of this beautiful field, two figures laid sitting. One was a black and white panda named Po who wore light tan shorts and nothing else, and had bright jade green eyes. He was known as the mighty dragon warrior and a friend to all. While the other figure was a female south Chinese tiger, that had bright and soft yellow eyes like that of the sun, she wore black sweats as well as a bright red training vest which had golden vine patterns on it. Her name was Tigress, the leader of the legendary furious, a great Kung Fu Master, and a friend to all like Po. But more importantly for these two, is that they were each other's mate and lover and have been for the longest time.

As Po was sitting there with both his arms behind his back and laying his paws flat on the ground so he could hold himself up without falling to the ground on his back. He also had his short stubby legs split apart so his feline could lie in between them. And that's what she was doing, as Tigress was in between in her lover's legs legs and was laying her back on to her beloved panda's soft and squishy belly which made her show a warm smile. The two then laid there looking up at the sky which made them smile as they had never seen such a magnificent sight other than each other. After a few more seconds of looking up at the sky, Po had gently laid his head atop of his lovers to which he then gently kissed her on the forehead making the feline purr oh so softly.

"You know kitten, I'm glad I can spend such a peaceful and special moment with you in my arms." Po said in a soft gentle tone before he reached down and picked a lily from its green vein and placed the pretty flower behind his kitten's right ear.

When Po did this, Tigress gently lifted her head up so her soft yellow eyes could meet with her pandas soft jade green eyes. She then gently placed her right paw on her panda's cheek and smiled up at him.

"Me to Po, I love you so much my little dumpling." Tigress stated softly before she lifted her head up so that her lips could meet with Po's. And when their lips meet with one another they began to kiss each other with such love and passion that it was pure epicness.

They continued to share the spectacular kiss into the dead of night after the sun had finally disappeared behind the earth. Creating of what was a perfect day into a perfect night for the star crossed lovers.

**Well guys hoped you like this little TiPo one shot I made here. Also just to let you guys know this is something I did for an English assignment as we had to make a setting and then introduce the characters with them each only having one sentence and since it was only one sentence I wanted to try and make them sweet and cute don't know if I accomplished that or not? But leave a review if you want to guys.**


End file.
